Let's Sew The fabric of Time Together
by Claraon
Summary: He'll be back. He just needs to make a quick stop first. A tag to A Good Man Goes to War. River Song/Doctor


**Title:** Let's sew the fabric of time together

**Pairing:** River Song/Eleven

**A/N:** Episode tag to A Good Man Goes to War. So obviously spoilers for that episode.

**Summary:** He'll be back. He just needs to make a quick stop first.

Thanks to gidget-zb for reading it over.

* * *

><p>"No, no you tell me. You tell me <em>who<em> you are."

"I _am _telling you. Can't you read?"`

His cot. Why is she showing him his cot? He knows it's his cot, there's nothing new about his cot, there's… a prayer leaf inside it. The kind the people of the Gamma Forests give to new mothers to ensure the protection of their child. But…_the only water in the forest is the river. _

Of course! How did he not get it before? That's what the TARDIS tried to tell him! _Oh you sexy thing!_

"Hello…"

"Hello."

"But that means you're…" part Time Lord. He's not alone. She's River Song and she's Melody Pond, and she's here and she's safe and oooh she's brilliant.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"But we've…"

He's really not good at this, is he? But she smiles. Smiling is good.

"_Yes."_

Doing the kissy-thing in front of someone's parents, that's considered inappropriate, isn't it? He's sure he's read that somewhere. But that dress she's wearing… Yes! Oh he's a genius. He knows exactly where to go.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"I'd better be."

He has a beautiful woman to go surprise.

"Yes you'd better be."

She's chuckling a little, confirming his hunch.

"Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy I know how to find your daughter and _on my life_, she will be safe. River, get them all home."

And with that, he runs to the TARDIS.

"Doctor!"

"No! Where are you going? No!"

He'll be back. He just needs to make a quick stop first.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS lands right outside River's cell, exactly in the same spot as the last time he came here, when he dropped her off after America. Which, if his calculations are right, should have been fifteen minutes ago for her. He checks the monitor and strokes the console in thanks. She knows when to get these things right.<p>

When he steps out into the corridor, he can see River on the other side of the bars, her hands on the railing of her windows, and her back to him. He left the brakes on, there's no way she hasn't heard that.

She turns around as he sonics the door open. The fact that the smile she gives him doesn't quite reach her eyes barely registers as he rushes inside, his hands twitching, excitement alighting every nerve ending in his body. He stops short of crashing into her.

"Hello."

The muscles in his cheek are starting to cramp from that smile he can't seem to shake, threatening to burst any second.

"Hello," she replies, in much the same way she has a few moments ago, deep affection, a hint of amusement and something else he's only starting to acknowledge, shining through her eyes.

"River Song, you mad, clever, wonderful thing."

With that, he leans forward, buries his hands in her hair, and catches her lips with his before she has time to catch her breath. There are still so many questions yet to be answered. But no matter what happens next, he knows that this is where they are going, and it doesn't frighten him anymore.

It's been a while since he initiated a kiss, for non-practical reasons anyway, but he seems to be doing a good job of it, judging by the smile he can feel spread against his lips. It helps that she doesn't miss a beat, opening her mouth beneath his and pulling him closer with a hand on his waist.

His own hand travels down the length of her neck, along her shoulder to the small of her back. The other buries even deeper in her hair, that wonderful hair of hers full of secrets. He could write novels about her hair. Maybe that's worth starting a diary of his own.

They do have to break for air at some point. She chuckles lightly as they pull back, rubbing some lipstick off the side of his lip. He squeezes her waist, pulling her a little closer, the events of the day still buzzing in his mind.

"What what do I owe the pleasure, sweetie?"

"Oh, you know, just dropping by. You didn't actually think we were completely back to front, did you? I mean, what would be the point of a diary if there never was any overlap?"

Her grin has gone from teasing to amused suspicion. It should annoy him more than she can read him so easily.

"Ok, so this isn't just a casual call."

He kisses her again. Because he can. Because he wants to. Funny how quickly addicting this whole kissing business can be once you've started. And she doesn't seem to be complaining either. But he is here for a reason, and there are still many things to be done.

"Demon's Run," he starts, and he can feel her arms tense around his neck, her face suddenly growing serious, but with hope shining through her eyes.

"It's just happened. Remember how you told Rory couldn't be there until the very end? Well it's now. So you need grab that Time Vortex Manipulator," he winces. Still doesn't like those flimsy little things, "and go tell me who you are before we rip a hole in the universe."

She nods quietly.

"Do you know what to say?"

One of her hands slips from the nape of his neck to straighten his bowtie.

"Yes, my love."

He is not quite sure how early in her timeline Rory caught her when he sent him, but she must have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. For the moment when she tell her parents who she is. For the moment when, according to her, _everything changes. _

He captures her lips one last time, pouring in his kiss all the feelings that he can't bring himself to voice yet. Maybe when this is all over, he'll come back. If time allows him.

She calls after him just as he's running back towards the TARDIS "And where are _you _going?"

He turns around, arms flailing, gloating even more than he thought was possible a minute ago. Oh how long he's waited to say that. And judging on her grin, she's guessed before he even opened his mouth.

"_Spoilers."_


End file.
